


The Ringtone Kurfuffle

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves ringtones. He could just have JARVIS announce all his callers -and he did when he was in the suit- but he preferred to assign ringtones to each of his contacts instead. When he decided that each of the Avengers need a specific awesome ringtone for him, he hacks their phones and gives himself one. </p>
<p>However, when he gets to Bucky's phone, he finds that Bucky already has designated ringtones for each of his few contacts. The song he picked for Steve leads Tony to realize that Bucky is in love with his best friend. </p>
<p>Tony decided to help Steve realize what's right in front of him. It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringtone Kurfuffle

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT: READ THIS PLEASE**  
>  You will be able to enjoy the story without being familiar with the songs mentioned. The only one with significant lyrics is Bucky's for Steve and those are written when it becomes important to know. The song titles are links to lyrics text, by the artist I imagine used in the fic. I'm just linking them in case anyone was curious. You _do not need to click each one_ , especially while reading. Tony and Bucky's other contacts are particularly unimportant, I just guessed that certain people would be asking after them.  
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Tony loved ring tones. He could just have JARVIS announce all his callers -and he did when he was in the suit- but he preferred to assign ringtones to each of his contacts instead. Most of them were classic rock songs, usually chosen because Tony found the lyrics or even just the titles amusingly fitting. Happy for Happy, [Barracuda](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/h/heart/barracuda_20064763.html) for Hill, [Paranoid](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/b/black+sabbath/paranoid_20019415.html) for Bruce, [Brain Damage](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/p/pink+floyd/brain+damage_20108608.html) for Bucky, [Bad Attitude](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/d/deep+purple/bad+attitude_20038850.html) for Romanov, [Thor](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/m/manowar/thor_20087861.html) for Thor, [You Gotta Serve Somebody](http://www.songlyrics.com/bob-dylan/gotta-serve-somebody-live-lyrics/) for Phil Coulson, [Hate](http://www.songlyrics.com/iggy-pop/hate-lyrics/) for that ass at Pym Technologies. That sort of thing.

A few were just songs that were too perfect for whatever reason. 

Pepper’s was the opening to [You and Me Song](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/w/wannadies/you_and_me_song.html) by the Wannabes. Tony had switched to it as a joke once after they’d fought but Pepper had heard it and laughed in such a way that Tony has never changed it since. 

Rhodey’s was [You’ve Got A Friend In Me](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/d/disney/you_ve_got_a_friend_in_me.html) from Toy Story. Tony selected it after he and Rhodey were drinking one night. They ended up singing it with their arms thrown over each other as they stumbled home because they both were so drunk that they forgot they could fly in the suits they were wearing.

Steve’s was [The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/captainamericathefirstavenger/starspangledman.htm). The look of righteous embarrassment on the Cap’s face whenever he hears the song is all the reason Tony needs.

One day Tony decided that the other Avengers had to have awesome, specific ringtones for him as well. Being Tony, this meant that he hacked each of their phones and simply changed his ringtone to Black Sabbath’s [Iron Man](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/b/black_sabbath/iron_man.html). He figured that should make it easy enough for them to realize that it was him calling.

Except that when he got around to Bucky’s phone, Tony found that he already had a specifically designated ringtone. He was pretty sure it was from the original version of [Puttin’ On The Ritz](http://www.songlyrics.com/berlin-irving/puttin-on-the-ritz-1929-version-lyrics/).

Each of Bucky’s few contacts (Steve, Tony, [Pepper](http://www.songlyrics.com/glenn-miller/a-string-of-pearls-lyrics/), [Sam](http://www.songlyrics.com/the-andrews-sisters/ac-cent-tchu-ate-the-positive-lyrics/), [Maria](http://www.songlyrics.com/billie-holiday/tain-t-nobody-s-business-lyrics/), [Clint](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/f/frankie+laine/hawk+eye_20850983.html), [Natasha](http://www.songlyrics.com/dinah-washington/red-sails-in-the-sunset-lyrics/), [Darcy](http://www.songlyrics.com/cab-calloway/my-gal-mezzanine-lyrics/), [Peggy](http://www.songlyrics.com/bing-crosby/swinging-on-a-star-lyrics/) and some guy named [Luke Cage](http://www.songlyrics.com/duke-ellington/it-don-t-mean-a-thing-if-it-ain-t-got-that-swing-lyrics/) that Tony asked JARVIS to run a background check on) had their own ringtone. They were all songs from the 30s or 40s, but Tony enjoyed the fact that at least one of his fellow Avengers had that kind of originality.

He checked which song Bucky had for Steve, just to see if it was something that he might be able to use to get under Cap's skin. Tony decided that [Until the Real Thing Comes Along](http://www.songlyrics.com/billie-holiday/until-the-real-thing-comes-along-lyrics/) might just be the most painful torch song ever written. The fact that Bucky had chosen it for the man he had actually defended to his death (for all intents and purposes anyway) only made it worse. 

That Bucky was in love with Steve wasn't actually that big of a surprise. That he had apparently deemed his love just plain not enough didn't sit right with Tony. Bucky was a good guy; a good friend; a good soldier. 'A true gentleman' Pepper had called him and, as usual, she was right. 

What's more, Tony _liked_ Bucky. 

The kid was smart -a math wiz after Tony's own heart. He had a great memory, once you made exceptions for the gaps caused by torture, decades of cryo and HYDRA's regular memory wipes. He was interested in and delighted by technology. He had a sense of humor, which was always important when spending any amount of time in Tony's vicinity. He often joined Tony when he was tinkering around in his lab at night.

Bucky was patient and kind. Being Steve Rogers' best friend since childhood meant that he was well versed in handling stubborn, insensitive, often-reckless, emotionally-stunted men who don't do anything my half measures. He was used to friends who mean well but screw up and don't know when to ask for help. All of this meant he knew exactly how to take and handle all of Tony's crap. 

Bucky never tried to hand Tony anything directly. He never took offense to Tony's possibly off-colored jokes. In fact, he usually responded with a little smirk that suggested he _got_ the joke. 

He didn't understand most of Tony's pop culture references, but unlike Steve, he never broke Tony's stride to comment on it. He didn't try to rush Tony when he was rambling through a long-winded explanation. He helped Tony through a couple PTSD episodes without making a fuss over it. 

For the kid to go through everything that had been done to him, only to be put through the wringer by SHIELD and other assorted government divisions, and come out the other side as anything other than a bitter little shit was impressive enough. For him to actually remain a good guy was nothing short of a miracle. 

For him to accomplish all that and then _still_ not get his happy ending was just too much for Tony to accept. 

Steve had to return Bucky's feelings. The idea that he might not was too absurd for Tony to consider. Bucky was Steve's Rhodey, JARVIS and Pepper all rolled into one remarkably devoted cyborg who was willing to live or die for his big bullheaded idiot. 

Tony decided that the problem was that said idiot simply didn't realize what was in front of him. After all, Tony had worked with Pepper for years before he figured out what they could have together and he was a genuine genius. Steve just needed a light bulb moment. 

Tony would give him one.

He decided to use Steve's phone, since he was already hacking it anyway. First, he added a photo of Bucky (taken in stealth, courtesy of JARVIS) to display whenever he called. Then he switched the ringtone. He decided to take a page from Bucky's book and stick to songs from Steve's original era.

Since Bucky loved music and according to Steve, had been quite the dancer back in the day, Tony first selected [Sway](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/deanmartin/sway.html). Steve left it alone for nearly a week, before Bucky called him while he was looking over some tower security plans with Happy. When the call ended, Happy asked Steve how long he and the caller had been together. After some confusion, a brief but heated argument, and a couple stilted apologies, Steve removed the ringtone. 

Deciding that the song had obviously been too subtle, Tony tried the opening verses of [Prisoner of Love](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perrycomo/prisoneroflove.html) next. It only lasted until the next time Bucky called Steve. [Dream A Little Dream Of Me](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/louisarmstrong/dreamalittledreamofme.html), [Its Been A Long Long Time](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perrycomo/itsbeenalonglongtime.html) and [Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me](http://www.songlyrics.com/rosemary-clooney/love-you-didn-t-do-right-by-me-lyrics/) didn't fare any better. Unfortunately, after [I'll Be Seeing You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billieholiday/illbeseeingyou.html), Tony discovered that Steve had accused Bucky of messing with his phone.

Bucky acted as though it wasn't an issue with Steve. However, the fact that he puttered around in Tony's workshop for the next three nights -not sleeping, not talking, not playing his music- was enough to tell Tony that Steve's reaction had upset him. Tony arranged for some rare Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday records to join Bucky's vinyl collection and drew up some specs to improve his arm.

Tony also decided to move onto songs that were past Bucky's preferred era of music.

[I Can't Stop Loving You](http://www.songlyrics.com/ray-charles/i-can-t-stop-loving-you-lyrics/) got Bucky an apology from Steve... or what seemed to count as an apology between them. It made Tony feel better and Bucky started sleeping as well as he was able, so he guessed it made the younger man feel better too. The song was deleted right after though. 

[Once Upon A Dream](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lanadelrey/onceuponadream.html) led to a call from Maria Hill asking Tony 'not to emotionally compromise Rogers' just before they were supposed to make a report on behalf of the Avengers Initiative to the World Security Council. 

[I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/imgonnabe500miles.html) led to a similar call from Rhodey. 

“What does that even mean, 'emotionally compromised'?” Tony demanded. He was more bothered that his brilliant matchmaking plan wasn't panning out like he'd thought than any complaints he'd received. 

“It means that right before we're supposed to go up before the World Security Council, Rogers gets a call from Bucky to give him a final update on some specs he was looking into. As soon as Rogers hears that sad ass Super-bowl Commercial song and sees Bucky's picture on his screen, his gets choked up and he has to excuse himself from the room for half an hour.”

Tony decided to count that as progress. His ringtones were wearing Steve down. Soon, he'd have to face his feelings and then he and Bucky would have their happy ending.

[All I Need](http://www.songlyrics.com/within-temptation/all-i-need-lyrics/) was deleted without any form of feedback.

[Up To My Neck In You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/acdc/uptomyneckinyou.html) led to Steve sending Tony a text stating that he'd figured out it was Tony messing with his phone and asking him to stop. 

[My Mechanical Friend](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gracepotterandthenocturnals/mymechanicalfriend.html) proved that Steve knew how to yell and swear quite colorfully via text. Steve remained pissed off for several days, which led to Bucky looking up the song. Tony belatedly realized the younger man could take offense, but Bucky only asked him if he had any other songs by Grace Potter. Apparently, her voice reminded Bucky of 'the good singers' from his time. 

[Angel With A Shotgun](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cab/angelwithashotgun.html) lasted long enough, but just when Tony was ready to call it a victory, he overheard Steve explaining the ringtone to Darcy. He claimed that it was perfect for Bucky because he always had Steve's back in a fight, like a guardian angel...and he was the best marksman on the planet. Somehow the fact that it was a love song seemed to go completely over the good Captain's head. 

Tony figured the chorus to [I Will Always Love You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/whitneyhouston/iwillalwaysloveyou.html) was direct enough, but Steve assumed it was a joke. It turned out Clint had told him about The Bodyguard. He switched it back to Angel With A Shotgun without any ado. 

[Time After Time](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cyndilauper/timeaftertime.html) led to another 'emotionally compromised' incident. 

Tony was starting to get very frustrated. He decided to work on some new Avengers gear. Bucky popped in to help most nights. Tony noticed he only came down after the time that Steve -who Bucky was rooming with- normally went to bed. That only made him more frustrated. He decided to focus on a new suit. Fortunately, Bucky was good with working in silence. 

One night though, after a couple hours, Bucky decided he had something to say. Tony wondered if he'd been building up the nerve to speak up or just trying to find the right words.

“If I did something to offend you, I'm sorry.” Bucky didn't look up from the heat-seeking arrowhead he was working on for Clint. He still had trouble expressing himself to anyone but Steve and he'd found that splitting his focus between that and another task helped keep his anxiety down. Most of the others didn't care for this tactic, but Tony completely understood. “I swear I wasn't tryin' to. I think you're a swell guy.”

“Did you just say 'swell guy'?” The grin Tony wore whenever Bucky talked like that fell from his face as the rest of his words registered. He looked up from the code he was writing for his new suit's AI interface. “Wait- offend _me_? Usually that works the other way around. What are you talking about?”

“Steve's ringtones.” Bucky answered simply. He still wasn't looking at Tony directly, but he was clearly watching the other man through his peripheral vision. His head was low and his body was tense, as though he were expecting Tony to lash out any moment. “Aren't you pickin' on me?”

“What? Of course I'm-” Tony suddenly realized what the past few weeks might have looked like from Bucky's end. The younger man had been hiding his feeling for who knew how long. It hadn't occurred to Tony to question why that might be; what the young man was afraid of. Now, the first time someone else figures it out, they start expressing it in a way that goes over his best friend's head but _just barely_. Bucky had probably been terrified what would happen once Steve figured out what all the ringtones pointed to. 

“Shit.” Tony leaned back in his shop chair. He had been taunting the younger man for weeks and hadn't even realized it. Worse, he knew he was terrible at apologies. “ _Shit_.”

Bucky blinked slowly. He looked lost. He was still rusty at reading social cues and Tony was a hard read for anybody. Fortunately, they'd previously found a way around this issue: ask direct questions and both parties agree not to take offense. “'Shit' because you got caught or 'shit' because you _weren't_ picking on me?” 

“'Shit' because it never even occurred to me that it might look like I was picking on you -which I wasn't.” Tony started pacing around the workshop. He picked up a screwdriver somewhere along the way and started twiddling it. “I was trying to help; to- I don't know, give fate a little push. Defrost the Capsicle-”

“Don't call Steve that.” Bucky's tone was firm but not threatening.

“Not behind his back.” It was as much of a concession as Tony could offer. He jumped back into his explanation. “I thought he'd see what he had right in front of him all along. He's been blind for fucking decades. It-”

“I let him be blind.” Bucky frowned, either at his memories or because he was experiencing these specific ones for first time since HYDRA. “Things were different back then. It wouldn't have been right. And I'm different now...

“I'm not right.” Bucky's expression fell into what Tony had dubbed The Dreaded Kicked Puppy Face. No one as lethal as Bucky should be able to look that scared and small and helpless. Tony _hated_ that face. It made him want to hunt down whoever caused it and destroy them. Of course, that was rarely an option and it certainly wasn't at present.

He was going to have to use his words. Tony was good at talking but using words to help wasn't his forte and he knew it. He couldn't deny what Bucky had said without the younger man seeing through the lie and then he'd lose all credibility. One thought struck first.

_What's wrong with that?_

Tony decided to roll with it.

“So what? Neither is he. None of us are. This tower is like the Island of Misfit Toys.” Tony was gesturing wildly. “We're _all_ misfits.” He threw his arms open wide. “Welcome home!” 

Bucky stared at him for a moment. Just when Tony was going to fill the silence, the younger man smiled softly. 

Tony froze. Then he blinked and thought about what had just happened. Bucky didn't smile often. He pointed at Bucky with the screwdriver. “Did I just do that?”

Bucky gave the screwdriver a wary glance before looking up at Tony. He still looked more content than he had all week. “Do what?”

“Did I just make you-” Tony gestured at the younger man “-happy?”

A smile touched Bucky's lips again. He gave a small nod as he turned back to his work. “Yeah, pal; you did.”

Tony smiled. Bucky only used the word 'pal' genuinely. He considered them friends. Tony had just made his friend happy.

He was going to make him even happier. Pepper had accused him of making things overly complicated on more than one occasion. Tony guessed this had been one of those occasions. 

The next night, Tony had JARVIS ask Steve to come meet him in his workshop. Bucky was working in an adjoining room. 

“Ah, there's the Star-Spangled-”

“Knock it off, Tony.” Steve interrupted, sounding torn between amusement and irritation. He glanced at Bucky -who was completely focused on his work- through the Plexiglas wall and smiled before turning back to Tony. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, its what I can do for you.” Tony spun around on his shop chair to face Steve and made a grabby gesture. “Phone.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Tony with an unimpressed stare. “Are you gonna explain what these past few weeks have been about?”

Normally, Tony would offer some snark here but he knew Bucky had been harmed in the crossfire, which meant Steve would have no tolerance for it. That didn't mean he was going to tell him the truth. “I've been testing to see how difficult it is to hack our phones and coming up with a way to prevent it. I can't finalize the new code without actually using your phone though.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he took out his phone and tossed it to Tony. “You couldn't have just explained that at the start?”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Tony opened Steve's contacts and scrolled to Bucky's name. “Let me just make a call to ensure there's no interference.”

He pressed 'send' and looked over at Bucky in the next room just as Steve's ringtone filled the air.

_With all the words, dear, at my command_  
_I just can't make you understand_  
_I'll always love you, baby, come what may_  
_My heart is yours, what more can I say?_  


_I'd lie for you, I'd cry for you_  
_I'd lay my body down and die for you_  
_If that isn't love, it will have to do_  
_Until the real thing comes along_  


Bucky found his phone under a pile of papers and answered during the second play through. Tony held out Steve's phone so he could hear him through the speaker. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve stared from his phone to Bucky and back again, then he repeated the action. 

“Steve? You okay?” Bucky stood and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, clearly ready to rush to his friend's side. “Wh-”

Bucky stopped speaking as he turned and saw Steve and Tony through the Plexiglass wall. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes landed on Steve's phone, still in Tony's hand. He looked between Steve and Tony a couple of times before staring down at his own phone. 

“Tony...?” Steve asked simply, his attention still on Bucky. “Did you mess with Bucky's phone too?”

“No, that's the ringtone he's always had for you.” Tony answered with a smile. He handed Steve his phone back. The larger man took it numbly. 

“But- He picked- That- No...” Steve frowned in thought for a moment. Then, his eyes widened. He stared at Bucky again with a look of astonishment on his face. “How long?”

Tony was going to comment that there was still a Plexiglass wall between them and the door was only eight feet away. But the look on each of the other men's faces were enough to make him bite his tongue for once. 

Bucky didn't look up when he answered. “Since that Winter, after we moved in together. Maybe before...but that's when I put a name to it.”

Tony had no idea when that was, but Steve looked stunned, so he assumed it was a lot longer than anyone would have guessed. 

“Why haven't you said anything, Buck?” Steve's tone was harsher than Tony would have expected. Not cruel, but there was definitely some vexation in there with the shock. 

“I didn't-” Bucky took a deep breath and then looked up to meet Steve's gaze. “Everything else has changed on ya, and I know I'm not-” He looked away and closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Steve. “I just didn't wanna make it awkward between us. I didn't wanna lose _us_.”

Steve sucked in a breath as if he'd been sucker-punched. His expression morphed from surprise to sorrow to affectionate in just a few seconds. “ _Bucky_.”

With that, Steve moved. He was through the door and around to Bucky's side in a flash. 

Bucky turned to meet Steve just in time to be pulled into a tight embrace. He returned the gesture, cautiously at first, but then Steve said “You're such a Punk” and suddenly Bucky was holding on and tucking his face into his friend's neck. He said something short, only one syllable. Between Steve's body and the Plexiglass, Tony couldn't hear it, but it made Steve smile.

Steve turned his face into Bucky's hair, making the words that followed muffled as well. Tony caught bits and pieces:

“It's okay, Buck...”  
“...think you could lose me now?”  
“ _Never_ ”  
“...was lost without you...”  
“...can't believe you kept it to yourself...”  
“How could you think...?”  
“...so long?”  
“Even when I...”  
“Why would you...?”  
“Bucky, _Bucky_...”

It seemed to be going well, except for the tiny fact that Steve hadn't yet given any indication of reciprocation. Plenty of comfort and assurance regarding their current relationship, but nothing that suggested Steve returned Bucky's feelings. No Captain America style speech declaring his love. No sweeping Bucky off his feet. Not even a kiss. 

Tony was starting to worry. It had never occurred to him before, that Steve might not feel the same. Now it was and he had no idea what he was going to do if that turned out to be the case. 

The longer Steve assured Bucky of their friendship, the more Tony started feeling guilty. He was the one to pull the band-aid off Bucky's feelings. He had been so sure Steve would reciprocate. Steve wasn't the type who be able to ignore this or forget it either. He would inadvertently throw the rejection in Bucky's face with every consoling look and delicate question.

Tony couldn't stand it. “ _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ ”

Both men jumped slightly, having apparently forgotten Tony was even there. Steve shot Tony a glare as he tightened his grasp to prevent his friend from pulling away. Bucky relented, his face remained hidden. 

“Don't you see what you have here?” Tony matched Steve's glare as he indicated Bucky. “How the fuck can you pass on this? Take it from another stubborn, reckless, insensitive asshole, Cap; this will be the _best thing_ that _ever_ happens to you. This will be worth whatever the fuck is holding you back f-”

Steve cut him off harshly. “Tony, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“ _How can you not love him back, you stupid ass?_ ” Tony hadn't meant for it to come out so vehemently. Bucky flinched at the harsh words and he immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to feel so involved in his friend's personal life. But he was pretty sure his heart was breaking a little bit for Bucky at the moment. 

Steve looked like he'd been struck. He stood frozen for several seconds before responding. “Shit!”

He shifted his grip to Bucky's upper arms and pulled him away enough to inspect him. Bucky looked caught somewhere between depressed, resigned and stunned. “Buck.” Steve removed his hand from the metal arm to brush Bucky's hair away from his face. Then he adjusted his grip on Bucky's head to tilt his face up as he moved in to kiss him.

Steve wrapped his other arm around Bucky's waist and kissed him more soundly than Tony would have thought he was capable of. Apparently, neither of them needed to come up for air like normal non-scientifically altered humans. 

When their lips finally did part, Steve said, “Of course I love you, Bucky.” 

Bucky smiled.

Tony felt like cheering.

When Steve dipped in for another kiss, swallowing a small laugh from Bucky, Tony decided to leave them alone instead. 

“Hey JARVIS?” He asked once he got into the elevator. “Is Pepper busy? I want to tell her something.”

_Very good, Sir. Mrs Potts is waiting to meet you for lunch on the patio._

Tony smiled. He wasn't sure how his life had gone from a lonely thoughtless playboy to a world-saving, intervening friend with an incredible woman waiting to have lunch with him, but he couldn't be happier. 

He didn't even care that he'd left the suit he was working on unfinished.


End file.
